Ted's Grand Stand
by Gleek318
Summary: I was just scanning through season two and found Justin's birthday episode. Thats where this idea came from. Now in this one I have paid attention to a very underappriciated character. Ted.


**Ok so if you've read my other stories, you know how I feel about the fiddler. For those of who haven't let me explain. If offered the chance to throw the fiddler off a roof, I would take it without blinking an eye. So I wrote this as a nice neat way to avoid that whole situation plus giving Ted a moment to shine.**

"It's a fucking birthday." I say, setting up another shot. "Anybody can get born even you. The only thing worth celebrating is achievement." I do my shot and slam it on the bar. Theodore has a strange look on his face. Justin just looks disappointed in…. something.

Suddenly Teddy-boy grabs my arm forcefully and leans across the bar to speak to Justin.

"Excuse us for a second, I need to talk to him." Then out of nowhere he is pulling me outside the club.

"Ted what the fuck do you think your doing?" I screamed to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He counters. "You really aren't going to do anything for his birthday?"

"That's what this is?!" I ask shocked. "You pull me out of Babylon for this shit?"

"It is NOT shit asshole!! That boy loves you! Hell he worships the ground you walk on so much he wrote a COMIC BOOK about you!!!" It's kind of weird seeing Ted get this angry. He's always been kind of the wall flower.

"Fuck man where is this coming from? Why are you being so defensive about this?" I counter, still avoiding his original point.

"Because I would kill to have someone love me as much as Justin loves you. I would be pleasing and pampering them twenty four seven. Really appreciating them. Where as you, your…. Well your just a fucking prick aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked moving back a little as Ted got in my face.

"No you know what your not excused, you never should be."

"Well you know Theodore these are mighty big words for you I mean your not exactly perfect yourself!"

"At least I don't ignore my boyfriends BIRTHDAY for christ sake!"

"He's not my boyfr-"

"Yes he is." Ted says, calmer then before.

"Call it what ever you want. Hat doesn't change the fact that I don't believe in birthdays only,"

"Accomplishments. I know." Ted says, cutting me off again.

"God stop doing that!" I yell, starting to get frustrated.

"You know what Brian your right. Accomplishments should be celebrated. Lets see what Justin has accomplished in the last 18 years shall we?" I could already tell I wasn't going to like this, but I stayed silent while Ted spoke.

"Well first he came down to Liberty Avenue and picked you up. Then there was coming out to his parents and not retreating, or putting up with Dickwad Taylor. And while doing these things, he was slowly but surely becoming a part of our little family." I had to give it to Ted, when he wanted to he could be a huge assholish bastard. But he sure as hell gets his point across.

"Lets see what's next?" Ted continues. "Ah yes, he moves in with you, runs away to New York, only to get further embedded into us by moving into Debs. And we shall not forget that he got into both PIFA and Dartmouth. Further impressing people when he turned his back on his father yet again by chasing his dream."

Now I was starting to settle, listening to every word Ted had said.

He was right, Justin has come a long fucking way and made a hell of a lot of accomplishments.

"Then there was one more thing." Td continues, seeming near the end of his rant. "Oh what was it I just can't rem…Oh yeah. He survived a COMA! He overcame prejudice and hate that effected him physically only to continue on with his life as best he could. But your right. Justin has no reason to be celebrated."

With that he stormed off, back into the club to retrieve his jacket. When he returned I was still standing exactly where he left me.

"Oh and one more thing. If you don't do something for him, no matter how much he loves you, I guarantee you will loose him" This little tidbit made me snap to attention/.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Just trust me, and listen to what I just said. Find something he would love and make it a reality. Because after all the shit he's been delt, he deserves happiness." Those words were to be Teds grand exit. I stood outside Babylon for a little longer, tryng to fingure allof this out. When suddenly it hit me.

I rushed up the stairs of the club and ran over to he bar, where Justin was nursing another shot.

"Hey." I said to his.

"Hey yourself. What wa all that Ted stuff about?"

"Basically he yelled, I listened, and now I have a proposition for you." I said, snaking an arm around his waste.

"And what is that?" He asked smile creeping up on his face.

"I was thinking for your birthday we could take a trip……………to Vermont."


End file.
